Dimension Panorealm Documentation Program (Htraen Universe)
Greetings fellow Angel. I am the Archangel, the right hand servant of the Great Overlord of Dimensions (God) and the director of the Dimension Panorealm Documentation Program (DPD Program) initiated by the FLA (Fifty Legions of Angels) under God. ''' '''I am searching for fellow Angels to become part of the DPD Project and help document the great Htraen Universe. The following is an introduction to the DPD Project and how you can help. Dimension Panorealm Documentation Program In the beginning, there was the creator and ruler of all dimensions... the G'reat '''O'verlord of 'D'imensions ('''God) God, out of nothing, created 4 dimensions of which to rule over. Each dimension was made up of 100 realms, and were at first secluded from one another. The First Dimension and Second Dimensions were where the creation of materials took place in construct and populate to fill up the Third Dimension. The Fourth Dimension was where God's subjects dwelled: the Angels, who were God's labor force; taking up the responsibility of guiding the functions of the Third Dimension, managing creations within the First and Second Dimensions, and keeping relations between all Dimensions under God's will. God dwelled in the Fifth Dimension, the original Dimension, where he could foresee all activity across all Dimensions as an infinite, omnipotent being. This line of Dimensions became known as the Dimension Panorealm (Click the link to learn more about the Dimension Panorealm) God's greatest enemy was the S'acrilegious '''A'rchangel 'T'itan of the 'A'rcane 'N'ecromancers ('''Satan), the very Archangel I had replaced upon his betrayal to God, especially with the universal law that forbid the art of Arcane Necromancy. Satan tried to take over the Fifth Dimension to gain power over the Dimension Panorealm. When God battled Satan in the Fifth Dimension, God's absence from the fabric of the Dimension Panorealm caused a wave of increasing entropy throughout the Panorealm and eventually produced a huge universal catastrophe that ultimately resulted in the destruction of entities from all over the Panorealm and the creation of wormholes that broke the barriers of realms in the 3rd Dimension. This created a Universal Conundrum until God and the Fifty Legions repaired the main dimensional framework errors. However, the wormholes remained, allowing peoples from all over the 3rd Dimension realms to travel to other multiverses thorugh these wormholes. The mixing of the different physical properties and chemical properties between different multiverses created two opposing phenomenons known as "magic" (the increase of new natural functions resulting from the adding of otherworldly physical and chemical properties into a realm), and "anti-magic" (the decline of original natural functions resulting from the adding of otherwordly physical and chemical properties into a ream). Upon the establishment of order throughout the 3rd Dimension, God saw that a disordered dimension could still preserve uniformity, and allowed the wormholes to stay open and functional. With the wormholes open, the 3rd Dimension became one universe. When the religion of Pandeitism became a universal religion the 3rd Dimension, the Dimension was renamed the "Htraen Universe" by its trillions of inhabitants. Of course, the Fifty Legions of Angels needed to more data about how to deal with this new universe. Which is why the Fifty Legions issued the "Dimension Panorealm Documentation Program," a mission to send HALOs (Holy Angellic Legionnaire Operatives) out to this universe and record what they know about the thousands of worlds, locations, peoples, phenomenons, and forces within this universe. As Archangel, God allowed me to be the Director of this program. Instructions If you want to contribute to the DPD project by becoming HALO, contact me on my talk page. You do not have to apply as a Holy Angellic Legionnaire Operative to contribute to the project, though doing so will get you a higher status in the project. If you have any questions, please contact me. Anyway, the following applies to all who contribute, HALO or not: Things to Know Unlike other projects on this wonderful wiki, the Dimension Panorealm Documentation Project is aimed at a more liberal process of creation and imagination that breaks the wall between absolute surrealism and pseudo-logic. The wonderful Htraen Universe is an ultimately complex idea. Basically when the "God" of all dimensions loses connection with his dimensions and there is a massive fallout of disorder and destruction in all of the dimensions, particularily the 3rd Dimension, which is the Htraen Universe. I'm sure many of you have heard of the multiverse idea, in which there are many different realms seperate from each other, each with different physical and chemical properties of the matter in their world. The Htraen Universe follows the question: WHAT IF... the "barriers" between these different realms broke, creating portals (wormholes in this case) to other realms and also allowing the properties of matter in other realms travel and mix with the properties of matter in your realm. For example, in another realm, animals grow twice as fast as animals in our realm, Earth, and at a consistent rate. If a portal connecting both worlds opened up, what if animals on Earth were affected by the physics/chemistry in the other world and began to grow twice as fast at a consistent rate as well? This is only a simple "what if" compared to the entire Htraen Universe Project where you get to dump your pile of "what ifs" into the universe. Of course, there are limits: Do not make the phenomenons you create for this universe sound stupid. Make it sound as real as it can get without contradicting your points made. Let's say you have a monster that is a purple gorilla that breathes fire and has the strength of 30 men combined. Let's call this monster "Bob." Well, if you can logically tell me why "Bob" is like a gorilla, is purple, breathes fire, and has the strength of 30 men combined, then I'll pass it. For example, Bob is purple because it must blend in with the purple jungle it dwells in. Bob breathes fire because an organ in Bob's body called the "Pyraflula" stores Bob's flammable urine in a tube linear to Bob's esophagus, where Bob can bring urine into his mouth. Bob's upper and bottom teeth are incredibly reactive and can create flame with a scratch of teeth, thus can light the flammable urine on fire while Bob spits it out at enemies, which are generally the swarms of bee-like insects that harvest the special honey Bob eats. Bob has the strength of 30 men because the higher gravity on Bob's planet requires more strength for him to climb up to the trees where he can take his honey. See how I gave reasoning to make it legit? That's a necessary imagination technique you will probably have to master in order to be good at this project. Also, be specific, and have fun. Projects to Work On 'Realms' Realms are individual universes that make up a Dimension. Each realm in the 3rd Dimension has different physical and chemical properties that set it apart from other realms. It is like creating your own multiverse, only all these universes are linked by wormholes allowing people from one wormhole to travel to another. Physical and Chemical Properties also leak in and out of Wormholes, which creates the magic and anti-magic phenomenon. The definition of a realm is basically a populated world; usually a planet, but can also be an asteroid field, a moon, a nebula, etc. Note: '''I advise not to start on a Realm first. A Realm is the most complicated project. If you will, take it easy. '''Main Page - Realm (Thislink should give you a PERFECT example of how it is done for steps 1 through 5) 1. Decimal - Realms are all marked down in a decimal system. For example, 3.56. The 3 indicates that the realm is located in the 3rd Dimension. 56 indicates that the realm is the 56th realm in the 3rd Dimension. Please have a decimal for your realm and make sure it is not taken. (3.00, 3.14, and 3.32 are taken by the project director) 2. Name - The Realm needs a name. Make sure the name fits in with the people that live in the realm. You do not need a very alien name. For example, Htrae is "Earth" spelled backwards, and the Doomworld is named after the Doomfolk people that dwell in it. Keep it simple and on-topic. Add an etymology for the name to be professional 3. Scientific Properties (Weather, Geology, etc.) 4. Geological History + Origin - A mythical reference is most favored (God created blah blah blah and How) 5. Habitality 6. Brief Historic Chronology of Ages (see Htrae) 7. Relations to other Realms (Be creative and read off of other Realms) 'Beings' The Htraen universe is indeed a very large universe with over trillions of inhabitants, both the sentient and wild. Before you create your own creature, remember that these creatures must be fit to live in the environment you set them in. This is not something to take lightly; you need as scientifically accurate as possible. For example, in one realm the planet's mass is larger than Earth's an thus the gravity is much greater (12% greater). There is a giant frog that lives on this planet, which has been introduced to Htrae (the Earth). On Earth, it can jump much further and higher than it can on Earth. Category:Htraen Universe Category:Fantasy Worlds